


A Mutual (Mis)Understanding

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [51]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Hale & Theo Raeken Friendship, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, Jealous Brett Talbot, Jealous Liam, Jealous Theo Raeken, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Liam isn't sure what to do when Theo comes to him asking him for advice on how to make the guy he likes notice him. He's been in love with Theo for a long time now, but he also wants to see Theo happy. He does his best to give him advice even though it breaks him a bit to do it. When he sees Theo dancing with Nolan and Stiles at Sinema later that night, he's sure the person Theo is interested in has to be in the club. When Liam realizes Brett is having the same issue he is, except regarding Nolan, he decides to approach Brett for help with Theo. After all, if anyone knows anything about getting someone to notice you it's Brett Talbot





	A Mutual (Mis)Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chiibis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiibis/gifts).



> For chiibis who sent the prompt: "Theo has a crush on Liam since always but only now they're starting to be friends, so Theo start to ask Liam for advice about some guy(Liam) and Liam thinks he likes someone else(Liam likes him but they never confessed) Mason is traveling so Liam ask Brett for advices about Theo Brett will only helps if Liam helps him with Nolan tho"
> 
> I hope this is a little bit like what you were looking for and that you like it! <3

“Hey Liam?” Theo asks, stepping into Liam’s room. “Can I ask you about something?”

Liam glances over at him and nods, scooting over to make room for Theo on his bed. “What is it?”

Theo rubs the back of his neck, in a way Liam has come to recognize as Theo being nervous. He doesn’t do it often, but it’s still happened enough times for Liam to recognize the signs. It just makes Liam even more curious about what Theo could have to ask him. Liam knows what he _wants_ Theo to ask him, but he quickly pushes it away. Now’s not the time.

“I just need you to listen, alright?” Theo says, “I need to get it all out before I have you stepping in.”

Liam nods, “I can do that.”

Theo takes a deep breath, flexing his fingers a bit. “I like someone. A lot. I have for a long time, I’ve just never known how to handle it. We had a bit of a rocky start and are just now really becoming friends. I want to ask him out, I’m just not sure how to handle it. Or if he’s even really interested.”

Liam tries to keep calm but his mind is screaming at him _Theo likes someone! Find out who it is!_ But Liam doesn’t ask. As much as he wants to know who this other person is that has stolen Theo’s heart, he can’t bring himself to ask the question. If Theo wanted him to know he would have told him.

So Liam swallows past the lump in his throat and tries to help his friend, “If you want to know if he’s interested but don’t want to straight up ask him then you’ll have to test it. Maybe drop a few hints and see if he picks up on it. If he doesn’t you can always go a different route.”

Theo’s lips twitch up a bit at that, his familiar smirk starting to form on his lips, “And how’s that?”

Liam shrugs, “You make him jealous. Maybe hit on someone else or act like you’re into someone else. If he’s really into you he’ll get jealous.”

“Is that so?” Theo asks. Liam nods. “And you’ve experienced this before?”

 _Yeah I’d say I’m feeling pretty jealous right now_ , Liam thinks.

“Yeah,” Liam says, knowing there’s no way he can lie his way out of this one. Though he can avoid the truth as much as possible. “I’ve experienced it.”

“How did it turn out?” Theo asks. “Did they get jealous?”

“Oh umm…” Liam has to look away. “I never said I was the one that was making someone jealous.”

“I see,” Theo says.

“But I’m sure it’ll work for you,” Liam says, glancing in his direction. “You already have the whole ridiculously attractive thing going on. Who wouldn’t want to be with you? Not that that’s the only good thing about you!” Liam hurries on, “You’re just amazing. And funny. And smart. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

Theo gives him a small smile before standing up, “Great advice. Thanks Liam.”

Liam watches him go, feeling his heart break a bit with each step Theo takes away from him and closer to someone else, “Any time.”

***

Liam watches as Stiles, Theo, and Nolan dance, their bodies moving instinctively to the music as their hands travel over each other’s bodies. Liam can’t deny they look good. But all that does is make something twist in his gut. Nolan must be the one Theo was asking him about. He’s the only person besides Stiles Theo has shown any interest in all night. But that wouldn’t make sense if he was following Liam’s advice about making the person jealous. Unless maybe he’s using Nolan and Stiles to bait someone else in the club.

The three have barely moved from the dance floor, save for the times Nolan and Stiles have run off to the bathroom or Theo has wandered off to get them water. Theo has also done a good job at keeping other guys away. Every time someone gets too close, or touches Nolan or Stiles in a way they don’t seem comfortable with Theo levels the offender with a long look, grabs their hand off them, and tells them to back off. So far no one has argued. Not that Liam can blame them. He knows how intimidating Theo can be.

Liam knows what Stiles’ aim is here. He can see Derek standing on the other side of the club, his gaze fixated on the three. He’s made no move to intervene though, if anything he just looks amused. _Stiles probably should have picked someone better than Theo if he wanted to make Derek jealous,_ Liam thinks. Which is true. Theo and Derek are far too good of friends for Theo to try and come between Stiles and Derek.

Stiles breaks away from the other two and makes his way towards the bar. He grins at Liam when he spots him standing there, “Hey Liam. Not wanting to dance?”

“What’s your game?” Liam finds himself asking, flinching at how harsh the words sound even to his own ears.

Stiles simply raises an eyebrow, “My game?”

Liam has to wait for Stiles to order a water before speaking, “Yeah. You know dancing with Theo isn’t going to make Derek jealous, right?”

Stiles snorts, “Obviously. But it clearly made someone jealous.”

Liam narrows his eyes, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Stiles takes a sip of his water when the bartender hands it to him, “Oh I think you know. And for the record, I don’t need to make Derek jealous. Not when we’ve been dating for the past few months anyway. He just doesn’t feel up for dancing and I do. And Theo is more than willing to oblige and help keep the creeps away.”

With that he moves across the club to where Derek is waiting. Derek smiles and welcomes him into his arms. Stiles smirks over at Liam who can only gape, especially at the way Derek’s hands have found their way to Stiles ass. His eyes snap up when he hears a low chuckle and he sees Derek’s eyes on him. Liam blushes and makes himself look away, his gaze once again falling on Nolan and Theo. They’re dancing much closer together now, their hands roaming and hips rocking to the beat of the music.

Liam almost jumps out of his seat when he hears a growl next to him, and turns his head to see Brett standing there, his gaze focused intently on the crowd. Liam follows his gaze and realizes his eyes are focused on Nolan and Theo. _Interesting_.

He sits there for a moment, watching the pair before an idea occurs to him. He leans in close to Brett and whispers, “I need to talk to you.”

Brett barely spares him a glace, “Now isn’t the time.”

“It is though,” Liam says, “It’s important. And I think you’ll be interested in what I have to say.”

Brett sighs and then starts walking away. Liam frowns until Brett turns his head and looks at him, “Well? Are you coming or not?”

Liam stumbles off his barstool and after Brett. He finds him outside the club, leaning against the wall in the dark alley next to its back entrance. He walks closer and leans against the wall next to Brett. The two just stand there, neither one saying anything. Now that he has Brett out here he’s not sure how to broach the subject.

“What’s so important that you had to drag me out of the club?” Brett finally asks.

Liam opens his mouth, willing words to come and help him explain what he wants. Except all that comes out is, “You like Nolan.”

Brett turns to him, his eyes narrowed, “What did you just say?”

“You… I saw you looking at Nolan and Theo,” Liam says, “and I know it’s not Theo you were looking at.”

“I’m not sure how that matters to you,” Brett says.

“I like Theo,” Liam tells him, “A lot. Hell I might even love him. But he… he came to me wanting advice on how to get someone to notice him. And normally I would go to Mason about this but he’s traveling with Corey. And I know you, you’re like the king of getting people to notice you.”

“Just not the ones I want,” Brett mutters, then sighs. “What exactly do you want Liam?”

“I want you to help me get with Theo,” Liam says, “Or at least get him to notice me and see that I’m an option.”

Brett studies his face for a moment. Liam is almost expecting a refusal. But then he’s nodding, “I’ll help you. Under one condition.”

What is it?”

“You’re going to help me out with Nolan.”

“So you do like him!” Liam exclaims.

Brett rolls his eyes, “Yes. Fine. I like him. Do we have a deal or not?”

“Yeah,” Liam says, holding out his hand for Brett to shake. “We have a deal. Now how do we do this?”

“What was your advice to Theo?” Brett asks.

“I told him to drop hints with the guy, which is what I’ve been doing but he hasn’t been getting them,” Liam sighs. “So then I told him to make the guy jealous.”

“I see,” Brett says, his lips twitching up into a smile. “And then he came here and started dancing with Stiles and Nolan?” Liam nods. “How soon after you talked to him?”

“I talked to him a few hours ago,” Liam says, frowning at the delight on Brett’s face. “Why? Why are you looking like that?”

Brett shakes his head but the smile stays, “No reason. Now come on. I have a plan.”

“Already?” Liam asks, starting to follow Brett towards the door, “What is it?”

“We’re going to take your own advice Liam,” Brett says, smirking down at him. “So you’re going to have to be really convincing and look like you’re enjoying yourself.”

Brett grabs Liam’s hand and laces their fingers together as he leads them back into the club. Liam does his best to keep a smile on his face and not look as confused as he feels. Especially when Brett stops in the middle of the crowd of writhing bodies and puts and arm around his waist and pulls him close. Brett starts moving to the music and Liam suddenly gets it. Liam told Theo to make his mystery guy jealous. Brett’s trying to do the same.

Liam puts a coy smile on his face and moves his hands up Brett’s chest slowly as he starts to rock his hips to the beat. He brings one hand up to tangle in Brett’s curls while the other rests on his shoulder. Liam’s hand tightens in his hair when Brett moves down and starts nosing at his neck. He gasps when Brett’s tongue comes out and licks a stripe up from his collarbone to his jaw. He stops there and nips at the skin with human teeth.

“I always figured you’d taste good,” Brett tells him, his voice low. “Now I know I was right.”

Liam frowns when he hears a growl from behind him and Brett chuckles, pulling Liam closer to him. His hips start working faster as he all but grinds against Liam. Liam throws his head back, giving Brett more access to his throat. His eyes lock with a pair of glowing yellow ones a few feet away and he gasps. He’s not sure if it’s from the way Theo is staring at him or the hint of fang that pierces his skin when Brett nips at his skin.

The next thing he knows he’s stumbling backwards. He almost falls over except a pair of strong arms catch him. Liam stares wide eyed at Nolan who’s’ glaring down at him. He points a finger at Liam, “Stay away from him.”

Brett just smirks and puts an arm around Nolan’s shoulder. He leans in and whispers something to Nolan who flushes and ducks his head. He mumbles out an apology before Brett leads him away. Liam frowns when he realizes he’s still being held from behind. He looks over his shoulder to see Theo there. His face is blank as he stares at the wall ahead of him.

Liam turns in his hold and starts to speak but Theo just shakes his head, “We should get home.”

“Theo…”

“No Liam,” Theo sighs. “It’s been a long night. Let’s just go.”

Liam frowns and follows Theo out of the club. As they leave, Liam spots Brett and Nolan making out in a booth. At least tonight went well for two people it seems. Theo is silent the whole drive home, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. When they get home he gets out of his truck without a word and starts towards the house. Liam is left to follow him into the house and up the stairs. He starts to panic when he realizes Theo plans to go to bed without talking about this.

“Theo wait,” Liam stays, grabbing his arm. “We need to talk.”

“I don’t think there’s anything to say, do you?” Theo asks, not bothering to turn around and look at him.

Liam scoffs, “There’s a lot we have to say actually. Like how there’s nothing going on between me and Brett. And how you clearly didn’t like us dancing together if the way you were going all wolfy and glaring at us meant anything.”

A thought occurs to Liam. For a moment Liam had thought Theo might have actually been jealous and while that might be true it’s not for the reason he thinks or even wanted. “You were trying to make Brett jealous,” Liam whispers, dropping Theo’s arm. He takes a step back towards his door, suddenly needing to get away. “You’re upset because he left with Nolan.”

“What?” Theo asks, turning to face him. “What the hell are you talking about Liam?”

“Why else would you be dancing with Nolan? Or glaring at us in the club? Or getting mad when Nolan and Brett left?”

“Because of you!” Theo shouts. Liam looks at him to see Theo running a hand through his hair. He gives a bitter laugh, “I was trying to make _you_ jealous. And I wasn’t glaring because I liked Brett, Liam. I was glaring because I love your stupid ass and I couldn’t stand that he had his hands all over you. And then when he left with Nolan I realized it was all an act but not for me, for Nolan, and I felt like an idiot. Because of course you don’t want me. Why would you…”

Liam crosses the distance between them in two quick strides and grabs Theo by the shirt, pulling him down for a hard and desperate kiss. He tries to put all the pent up longing and love he’s been feeling in it, needing Theo to know. When they pull back they’re both panting.

Theo stares at Liam as he brings his fingers up to his lips, “Why did you do that?”

“Because in case you haven’t figured it out yet, I’m in love with you. It killed me when you came to me asking for advice on someone else. And then having to watch you dance with Stiles and Nolan all night. So I went to Brett for advice on how to get you to notice me. And he said he’d help me if I helped him with Nolan.”

“We’ve both been idiots,” Theo sighs, resting his forehead against Liam’s.

“We have,” Liam admits, “But we got there in the end.”

“Yeah,” Theo smiles, lacing their fingers together and walking them towards Liam’s bedroom. “We did, didn’t we?”

Later when they’re laying curled up in bed together Liam’s phone pings. Theo groans and tells him to ignore it. Liam is tempted but there’s still part of him that’s worried about it being an emergency. He’s curious when he sees it’s from Brett. He opens it to find a picture of Brett and Nolan in bed together, Nolan seeming to be asleep with his head on Brett’s chest. There’s a message under the text that reads, “I got my man, did you?”

Liam looks up at Theo to see him watching him. He rolls his eyes and gestures for the phone. Liam hands it over. He doesn’t bother looking, his eyes staying on Theo who simply stares back, the smile never leaving his face as he takes the picture.

He leans in and places a soft kiss to Liam’s lips, “Send the damn picture and then go to sleep.”

Liam takes the phone back and attaches the picture and captions it, “You’re not the only one who got lucky,” before sending it.

He puts the phone away, ignoring it this time when it pings. Except then it keeps pinging. And so does Theo’s phone. Theo frowns and picks up his phone only to roll his eyes as he looks back at Liam, “Well that’s one way to let the whole pack know.”

 **Stiles:** I knew it!

 **Mase:** Seriously? It’s about time!

 **Scott:** Happy for you guys!

 **Mom:** I’m happy for you, but certainly glad I wasn’t home tonight.

Liam groans and buries his face in Theo’s neck. “They’re going to be insufferable.”

His phone pings again and he picks it up, brow furrowing when he sees it’s a text from Theo to the group chat.

 **Theo <3:** We’re all very happy. Now if you’ll excuse us, we’re exhausted and need sleep. Our phones are being turned off so please don’t get into any trouble.

Liam snorts, “They’re going to love that.”

“Doesn’t matter if they do,” Theo says, grabbing Liam’s phone and powering it off, along with his own, before placing them on the nightstand. “I intend to get have peace and quiet tonight as I cuddle and sleep with my boyfriend.”

Liam smiles against his throat, “Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
